


The Mermaid on the Myrddin

by Sleepington



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepington/pseuds/Sleepington
Summary: A drabble on the Battle of Myrddin Bridge from Ferdinand's point of view, which contains spoilers for that scene for the Blue Lions Route.





	The Mermaid on the Myrddin

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir."

He spoke his name like it was a spell that would allow him to live up to it. The soldiers charging onto the Myrddin Bridge answered with roars worthy of the Blue Lion banner carried by the man seeking to do what Ferdinand could not: defeat Edelgard.

"Who took your eye, Dimitri?" Ferdinand thought as the battle lines closed, but he could guess the answer.

We did.

Ferdinand clamped shut his visor. The less he saw of his opponents the better. For him and them. Through the helmet's slit, his vision narrowed friends into nameless enemies. Even so, he could not miss the water fairy along the river bank under the teatime sunlight.

Dorothea.

She chanted her spell like it was a song. Amid the tumult and carnage, Ferdinand strained to hear the notes, which distracted him from the meteor falling from heaven, swatting a bee into the earth.


End file.
